


Home

by Heather_Night



Series: Home [2]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Night/pseuds/Heather_Night
Summary: Deran tried to clear his throat of the slight tickle.“Hey, are you okay?”  Adrian paused is his packing, his brow wrinkled in concern.  “Are you coming down with something?”“What?  No!  I’m fine.  Just…too much talking today.”  Deran stifled the threatening cough.Nothing was going to keep them from going to Belize this time.  Nothing.  Not even his own body.
Relationships: Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan
Series: Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577692
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Animal Kingdom ▶ Deran Cody / Adrian Dolan





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsandlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsandlove/gifts).



Deran tried to clear his throat of the slight tickle.

“Hey, are you okay?” Adrian paused is his packing, his brow wrinkled in concern. “Are you coming down with something?”

“What? No! I’m fine. Just…too much talking today.” Deran stifled the threatening cough.

Nothing was going to keep them from going to Belize this time. Nothing. Not even his own body.

He had the rings, and this time he not only wanted to propose but he wanted to get married. Right there. In Belize. Where it all started. 

No more delays. No more excuses.

Wiping the back of his hand over his forehead, Deran sank down onto the mattress.

Adrian set his packing aside and came over, kneeling in front of Deran. He put his hands on Deran’s thighs and squeezed. It was such a comforting touch Deran wanted nothing more than to climb into bed with Adrian and let him take care of him.

With another squeeze, Adrian tilted his head. “You shouldn’t travel if you don’t feel well. We can go another time.”

Deran’s heart squeezed in discomfort. The mental kind. Pressure. He made a fist and rubbed the area.

Adrian frowned but kept up the staring contest. 

Did this mean Adrian didn’t want to go to Belize? He’d been less than enthusiastic the first few times Deran had brought it up. This last time, with Adrian’s graduation from college in the rearview mirror, had seemed the perfect opportunity for a getaway. Adrian had finally agreed.

“I thought you wanted to go?” His voice croaked a little but he ignored it.

Adrian opened his mouth. Closed it. Frowned again. “Not if you’re sick. Being sick on the road sucks. We can go another time you know.”

Except coordinating their schedules wasn’t that easy. Deran had to trust the staff at The Drop to handle things in his absence and there was always turnover which made coverage unpredictable.

His boyfriend, hopefully soon to be husband, was applying for jobs. Once he was hired who knew how long it would be before he could take a vacation. 

Deran cupped Adrian’s face in his hands and leaned over, resting his forehead against Adrian’s. “You deserve this break.”

“But it’s not just about me, you—”

“Fine, _we_ deserve this break. Now get that sweet ass in gear so we can make it to the airport on time.” Deran pulled back. Watching.

Adrian bit his lip. He smiled, tentative. “Okay, if you’re sure. But I’d be just as happy to have you to myself here at home.”

Deran appreciated the sentiment but he wanted to get married in Belize. 

-0-

Adrian paced by the foot of the bed. Something was wrong with Deran.

Something bad.

It scared him. Deran had been his rock since the whole amnesia thing and to see him so quiet, so sick, worried him.

He hadn’t wanted to come to Belize but he could tell Deran’s heart was set on it. 

Deran had gotten progressively quieter on the trip and now he was huddled on the hotel bed. A _nice_ hotel. Isla Marisol Resort was much nicer than he was expecting. He’d thought they’d be at the Slickrock resort which had solar-powered water pumps, composting toilets and no A/C. The draw was that Slickrock was right on the beach with the best surfing. But this place? A private bathroom with a flush toilet, freshwater shower with hot and cold, air conditioning and 24-hour electricity. 

A _very nice_ hotel. With a huge bad. That Deran was sacked out on.

“Hey, can I get you anything?” Adrian sat on the edge of the bed. This wasn’t normal behavior for Deran, not when awesome waves beckoned twenty minutes away.

The noise Deran made was pitiful, part gurgle and part moan, and Adrian couldn’t parse its meaning. He touched Deran’s forehead with the back of his hand and his boyfriend leaned into it, sighing. 

Deran felt like he was on fire. Adrian didn’t need a thermometer to tell him that.

He went to the landline and dialed the concierge desk. The desk assured him they could send a doctor but there would be a hefty charge. Adrian stared at Deran and catalogued the symptoms; he was no longer sweating, his breathing sounded congested and he was listless.

Deran was all sarcasm and movement. Not this…curled on the bed, flushed and passive.

Sick.

Adrian agreed to the astronomical sum and then went to the bathroom, wetting a towel with cold water, and applying it to the back of Deran’s neck.

“Mmmmm. Adrian?” It was a whispered croak but at least Deran knew he was here.

He touched Deran’s forehead again; he could probably fry eggs on the surface. “Yeah, Deran. Right here.”

He sat like that, becoming more concerned when Deran declined water, instead curling up and moaning.

Adrian should’ve trusted his instincts and canceled the trip. But how could he when Deran turned his pretty light blue eyes on him like that? He was such a fucking sucker for those eyes.

The knock at the door startled him but he jumped up and hustled over to let the doctor inside. She was thorough and had a soft touch and Adrian stood back and answered her questions, his frown matching hers.

“I think it’s viral so no antibiotic will help at this time. You will have to keep close watch though so if it turns into a respiratory infection, we can counter it quickly. I’m going to give him IV fluids and a fever reducer. Any questions?” She went to her suitcase on wheels and began withdrawing her supplies.

How could she be so calm? Her dark hair was in a French braid and she looked immaculate and she sounded calm…Adrian was sweating bullets and he was losing his mind.

What if Deran—?

He ruthlessly nipped that thought in the bud. Dean would be fine. He _had_ to be fine.

The doctor—he’d already forgotten her name—had Adrian hold Deran’s hand while she inserted the IV into the crook of his arm. 

Deran whimpered and Adrian wanted to cry.

After the fluids were finished running into Deran’s veins, she turned to Adrian. “I’m leaving you my card. I’m going to see another patient and then I’ll return to check on your friend. Please call me if you have any questions before I return. If he has trouble breathing, call for emergency services. Any questions?”

Adrian shook his head. _Trouble breathing_? Nausea hit him hard but he pushed it down; Deran needed him right now.

The door closed and he stared at the card in his hand. Doctor Maria Lupita Ancona. Could he trust her care? Should Deran be in a hospital? 

Fuck. Sometimes being an adult sucked. He remembered when he thought being in charge of decisions would be the end of all his problems. Not so much.

The only decision he really felt good about was being with Deran.

Just not here. This place was cursed as far as Adrian was concerned.

His boyfriend twitched. Adrian took the towel and went to the bathroom to re-dampen it, this time pulling a chair over to the side of the bed. Deran nuzzled into the cool cloth as he drew it over his face and neck. 

Adrian couldn’t help but flashback to the last time Deran had been so out of it. 

The car accident.

The amnesia.

He settled into the chair, trying to get comfortable, but there wasn’t any comfort to be had; at this moment his boyfriend felt as lost to him as when Deran had woken up from his coma turning away from Adrian and toward Linc.

Adrian wasn’t sure he had the strength to do this again but what choice did he have? He loved Deran.

Adrian knew one thing: He was never setting foot in Belize again.

-0-

Deran cracked his eyes open and blinked. He’d been sleeping on his back which meant he was sick. Where was he?

He turned his head and found a familiar sight next to him; Adrian’s coppery strands hid his face although his head rested inches from Deran. 

Adrian was holding his hand.

He remembered flying into Long Caye, feeling like death warmed over. He couldn’t wait to stretch out on the bed. Apparently, he’d done a lot of stretching.

Deran said Adrian’s name. At least he tried to say his name. Nothing came out, not even a croak. His hand went to his throat and the movement startled his boyfriend.

Pushing upright, Adrian straightened in his chair, wild eyed. He stared at Deran’s face. 

Deran smiled, his lips working hard to curl up, but there was no answering smile. 

Adrian turned away but reappeared with a cup. “Are you thirsty?”

Deran did a systems check; he was definitely thirsty. His tongue was so dry it felt like it was stuck to the roof of his mouth. He nodded and struggled to push up on his forearms but Adrian was there with a hand behind his back, angling Deran up, his other hand holding the cup with the straw pointed towards Deran. “Sip slowly. The doctor said the IV replenished your fluids but you should take in more fluids.”

_Wait, the doctor said? How long had he been sick?_

As though reading his mind, Adrian answered him. “You’ve been in and out for two days with a virus. The doctor said to call her if it moves to your respiratory system otherwise fluids and rest are best for you.” 

Deran concentrated on sucking the cool water through the straw. He wasn’t even trying to pretend he was sipping slowly and he expected Adrian to call him on it but his boyfriend kept quiet. When at last he had his fill, the cold pooling in the pit of his stomach, he pulled away.

The cup in Adrian’s hand shook.

Before he could ask what was going on, Adrian lowered him back to the pillows and set the cup aside. “How are you feeling?” His boyfriend wasn’t frowning but he also wasn’t smiling. He looked tired.

He catalogued the bloodshot eyes, the red-blond bristles across his jaw and upper lip that meant he hadn’t shaved, the rumpled hair from hands running it through it…Adrian looked like hell and it was Deran’s fault. He’d known he was coming down with something but he’d wanted so badly for this trip to go smoothly.

To propose—and marry—Adrian here. Where it first started. 

He opened his mouth to apologize and once again nothing happened.

“Acute laryngitis. Don’t try to talk. Here’s your phone if you want to text instead of talking.” Adrian handed him his phone and then retreated from the side of the bed. 

Deran thought Adrian was pissed at him for being sick but when Adrian rubbed his palms over his face, Deran realized Adrian’s hands _were_ shaking.

He quickly thumbed out his message: _What’s wrong?_

Adrian approached the bed again, staring at the screen, mouth falling open. He snapped his mouth close and pursed his lips, making eye contact. “You’ve been really sick.” He swiped his hand through his hair—hand still shaking—before he squared his shoulders. “Do you want me to order you some food? Do you want help to the bathroom? Whatever you want…I’ll do whatever you want.”

Deran’s brain still felt rattled from being sick but this—Adrian’s behavior—seemed like two steps back. Or more. He’d been weirdly solicitous of Deran’s health after they’d reunited after the car accident and it seemed as though Adrian had retreated back to that weird mindset.

Not being able to speak really sucked. 

He felt the same about laying here in sweat stained clothing.

Shower, food and then he needed to talk to Adrian. He needed to salvage this trip.

-0-

Adrian wasn’t keen on leaving the room but Deran insisted he felt well enough to go to the beach.

He was relieved that Deran felt better but now Adrian was feeling shitty. It was probably just that he was coming off of some intense adrenaline-fueled days but he couldn’t get his hands to stop shaking and his heart galloped in his chest at odd times for no reason…he just wanted to go home.

Deran came out of the bathroom looking like he hadn’t just spent the last five days sleeping off the virus. “Are you ready for some fun in the sun?” His voice was raspy and low, vocal cords still swollen from the virus, but at least Adrian could hear his voice.

It was when Deran patted the shirt pocket over his heart that Adrian became dizzy. 

What if the virus had affected Deran’s heart? 

Standing became an issue and Adrian staggered back, sinking down when the back of his legs hit the edge of the mattress. His heart started up that panicky gallop as he stared at Deran, looking for signs that he was ill. 

The guy looked…fantastic. His hair had grown out to the point where it was easy for Adrian to grip it during sex, or play with the strands when they relaxed, and his color was better. Way better. Before it had been that ashy gray color with smudges of purple beneath his eyes but now his skin glowed and his eyes twinkled—

Adrian curled forward and buried his face in his hands. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Are you sick?” Deran was in front of him, very close, his voice a whisper of comfort. 

He shook his head, unable to put into words what was wrong. This was twice Adrian had almost lost Deran and the stress overwhelmed him. He couldn’t speak, he could barely breathe—

The mattress sank as Deran sat next to him and Adrian fell into his arms. It was awkward and he hoped Deran wasn’t straining himself but it felt good to just lean into his strength. Listen to his heart beat strongly in his chest. 

“Hey, Adrian, you’re kind of scaring me here. What’s going on?” His boyfriend was so patient with him. So sweet. 

Adrian just shook his head and clung to Deran, shaking even though the danger had passed. 

Deran cuddled him close and ran a hand soothingly up and down his spine. It was just what he needed.

Once the storm of emotion had passed, Adrian made himself leave the harbor of Deran’s arms. “I’m sorry.” He kept his eyes down because Codys didn’t like emotions. They were a weakness. Something to be used against others. He squeezed his eyes shut; he didn’t want to be weak or used.

He just wanted Deran. Healthy. Happy. 

And home.

Fingers tilted his chin up. “Hey, can you look at me?”

Adrian had to blink the moisture from his eyelashes; Deran still looked healthy although he was frowning now. 

Deran cupped his face, rubbing moisture from his face with his thumbs. Adrian’s face heated; he was a snotty, teary mess. He tried to pull away in his embarrassment but Deran wouldn’t let him. “Don’t be sorry. Just tell me what’s going on.”

He took a deep breath. “I thought I was going to lose you. Again. Deran, I…”. Shit, he didn’t even know what he wanted to say, it was all tangled up in his head.

“You, what? What’s going on. You’re not,” Deran paused, patting the pocket over his heart again, “trying to break up with me, are you?”

Adrian shook his head vehemently. He didn’t want to break up but he couldn’t be here any longer. In Belize. He tried again. “Can we go?”

Deran smiled. “I thought that’s what we were doing here. Going to the beach?”

He felt his face crumple and tears flooded his eyes again. Deran pulled him back into his arms and rocked him. It was awkward as hell because they were side-by-side on the mattress but being wrapped in Deran’s arms helped.

“Tell me where you want to go, Adrian. Just tell me and I’ll make it happen.” Deran always spoiled him. Usually Adrian put up a fuss because he didn’t want to be dependent on him but not this time.

“I want to go home.” He sobbed his words into the side of Deran’s neck.

Deran flinched but then he pulled Adrian closer and whispered. “Okay, we’ll go home.” He placed a kiss on the top of Adrian’s head.

Adrian felt like he could finally relax.

-0-

It had been a week since they’d returned from Belize and Adrian was still being weird. He watched Deran closely, his dark blue eyes filled with concern if Deran so much as cleared his throat. The rest of his time was spent compulsively cleaning and straightening.

Adrian wasn’t dirty but he was messy. This was like living with RoboAdrian.

The trip to Belize had been an unmitigated disaster. 

Deran hoped to fix things as soon as Adrian returned from the store. He’d asked Adrian to pick up some pain reliever, not because he needed it but because if things went the way Deran hoped, they’d both have hangovers tomorrow morning. 

There was lasagna from the Italian place down the street in the kitchen, just delivered and still piping hot, along with a salad he’d put in the fridge. There were also bottles of champagne chilling although he’d settled for Moet Imperial because he knew Adrian wouldn’t be pleased if he spent $250 a bottle on the Krug he would’ve preferred. He supposed it didn’t matter because their tastebuds weren’t that discerning when it came to champagne. The important thing was celebrating what he hoped would be Adrian’s response to his proposal: Yes. 

He was in the midst of lighting the candles on the table when Adrian came in, clutching the bag to his chest. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Deran didn’t like the mix of flush and pallor on Adrian’s complexion. 

Adrian tripped over to the table, setting the bag down. “I thought you were sick.”

Shit. Of course, he did. Guilt zinged through Deran; he’d just wanted to get Adrian out of the house for thirty minutes, not stress him out. 

Setting down the lighter, Deran went to Adrian’s side. “I’m okay. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He cupped Adrian’s cheeks and bent his head forward until their foreheads rested together. 

He leaned back and stared at Adrian’s face. Adrian’s eyes were closed and he was inhaling and exhaling with measured breaths.

Deran had to do this right. He’s fucked up the Belize proposal so he was going with the old standby of romantic candlelight dinner. 

Except Adrian looked like he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

Fuck it.

Dropping to his knee, Deran pulled the rings out of his pocket. “Adrian, will you marry me?”

Adrian crashed to both knees and for a moment Deran thought he’d passed out. But no, Adrian knocked him flat on his back and smothered his face with kisses. 

It was an uncoordinated assault so it was easy for Deran to roll them over so Adrian was on his back, Deran’s weight settled on his middle, pinning his wrists down above his head with one hand because the other was clutching the rings. “I’m still waiting for an answer.” He panted the words because he was a little out of breath but this was the good kind of breathlessness. Not some damn virus but excitement and wonder and waiting.

“Yes,” Adrian blurted out before he broke free of Deran’s grip, lunging upward to engage Deran in the deepest, sloppiest, sexiest kiss ever. 

Deran finally came up for air and stared down at Adrian. The shadows caused by the candlelight played across Adrian’s skin, turning him into some exotic creature with too big eyes in a face constructed of sharp angles and planes.

Adrian said yes. 

Pulling Adrian’s limp left hand over to rest across his lap—his cock and balls deeply interested in his proximity—Dean slid the thick platinum band onto Adrian’s ring finger.

He was less careful in his approach to his own finger but Adrian plucked the ring from Deran’s hand. “Deran, will you marry me?”

Deran bit his lip and nodded his head; he wanted to fully crush Adrian beneath his weight but he wanted the ring on his finger even more.

Adrian quickly eased the ring over Deran’s knuckle before tugging it to his lips for a sweet kiss.

“This was what the trip to Belize was about. Both for your birthday,” Adrian winced but Deran pressed on, “and last week. I’ve wanted to propose for what feels like forever and I thought where it all started—in Belize—was the place to do it.”

Closing his eyes, Adrian kept Deran’s hand clasped between both of his, resting it on his chest. Deran could feel Adrian’s heart banging away against his touch.

“I’m sorry,” Adrian whispered.

“I don’t want you to be sorry. I want you to be happy. With me.” Deran tugged Adrian’s left hand up to his chest with his right; this way they were both holding the other’s ring near their heart. “I also want us to be honest with each other. You didn’t want to go to Belize, did you?”

Biting his lip, Adrian shook his head. “No. But you did.”

Deran sighed, exasperated. “You want us to be equal partners so that means you need to tell me when you don’t like something.”

Adrian wrinkled his nose. “It’s called compromise.”

Leaning over, Deran pressed his lips to Adrian’s nose. “More honesty and less compromise, okay?” He moved his lips down, licking the dip between the bow of his upper lip.

Groaning, Adrian threw his arms around Deran’s back and began another round of breath-taking, soulful kissing. 

Deran wrenched himself away from Adrian. “Bedroom?”

“God, yes, my back is killing me,” Adrian punctuated his words by wriggling beneath Deran’s weight.

Eyes rolling back in his head at the pelvis to pelvis contact, Deran had to force himself away from Adrian. Hurting Adrian wasn’t the goal.

Well, a little hurt was okay, but not his back. Deran knew where to make him hurt until it felt good.

Once he climbed to his feet, he held his hands out. Adrian placed his hands in Deran’s and he popped to his feet with a slight tug. Faker. Adrian’s back didn’t hurt if he could bounce up that quickly but Deran didn’t mind; the bed was easier on his knees.

Deran didn’t mind anything at the moment.

Adrian finally said yes.

They were getting married.

They’d figure out the details after they celebrated in bed.

-0-

Adrian stared around the little chapel through the archway, his eyes lighting up when he spotted Deran nervously pacing. 

It had taken them three hours to get to Santa Barbara yesterday and they’d finished their journey this morning in two hours. Jess had left Charlie with their mom and it had been a fun little road trip for the siblings.

Adrian had been sad for a while that his mom wouldn’t make the trip but she’d made her own compromises in her marriage and although he wouldn’t ever support a homophobic prick like his dad, he understood a little better what it meant to not make waves with your partner. Not that he planned on never making waves. 

He shook off the mild feeling of melancholy and concentrated on the here and now.

Craig and Pope lounged on the bench seats to the right. Smurf wasn’t invited. Adrian wasn’t sure how to feel about that but she wasn’t his mother—thank God—and since his couldn’t make it, it seemed fair that Deran’s was a no-show as well.

He took a deep breath, centering himself. They were finally doing this. They were getting married. In harmony. In Harmony. Population 18. 

“You’d better get in there before he paces a hole in the hardwood floor.” Jess snickered. She’d never thought Deran was good enough for him but her opinion had mellowed after Adrian had moved back in with Deran after the accident. He’d never asked what had changed, not wanting to rock the boat.

Jess sauntered across the floor, her heels clacking, her white and black polka-dot dress swishing around her legs. She’d helped pick out Adrian’s clothing—from the black pants that made his ass look especially fine, to the white button-down shirt that clung to his torso like a band-aid, to the white-and-black checked vans—and worn the same colors herself.

Deran’s attention snapped toward the entryway, his face bursting into a smile when he found Adrian.

Deran was beautiful. He was always beautiful but today he glowed. He also wore black pants and a white shirt but he’d added a black jacket. He looked modern and sharp and he took Adrian’s breath away. 

He grinned when he realized Deran’s shoes matched his. Were they going to be _that_ couple who matched what they wore? He didn’t know but he looked forward to finding out. 

The moved toward each other and met in the middle of the chapel, between the bench seats, hugging and kissing. Deran surprised him by dipping him, one arm firm beneath his shoulders and the other behind his low back, sucking the breath out of him.

“Deran.” Pope hissed.

“Don’t drop him.” Craig counseled.

“Oh my God, get a room you two.” Jess cackled.

Someone cleared their throat. Deran straightened up, returning Adrian to an upright position. 

Denise, the person they’d made the arrangements through and who was going to perform the ceremony, stood before them. She flicked her blond hair over her shoulder. “Typically, we end the ceremony with a kiss but I guess it doesn’t hurt to start the way you mean to go. Shall we begin?”

They’d opted for the short, traditional wedding with short, traditional vows. Adrian barely remembered a word that was said; he couldn’t take his eyes off of Deran.

“You may now kiss your husband.” He recognized those words and squeezed Deran’s hands as they leaned forward and brushed their lips together. This coupling of mouths was almost chaste in comparison to the previous one. They’d made it official. There was plenty of time for passion in the privacy of their own hotel room later.

He heard clapping and even a whistle. And the shutter of Jess’s camera clicking away. 

Jess, Craig and Pope surrounded them. There was back thumping and hugging and Adrian’s cheeks hurt from smiling so widely. He probably looked demented but Deran’s smile was also wide and he had that gleam in his eye.

“You ready to hit Morro Bay?” Deran kept his arm around Adrian’s waist. “I confirmed our reservation at Gray’s.” 

“And I confirmed our reservation at Morro Bay Beach Inn.” Pope stated.

Craig shook his head. “Yeah, there’s no way we’re listening to your honeymoon noises.” He rubbed his chin. “Although this has been really nice. I wonder if Renn would go for something like this.”

Adrian had suspected things were getting serious between the couple but this was the first he’d heard they might marry. He didn’t have much time to think on it because Jess grabbed his face and pulled him down, landing a loud, smacking kiss on his cheek. “I’ll see you back in Oceanside. You guys have fun.” She, too, sported a wide, happy smile.

Jess was meeting a college friend but the rest of them were headed for “The Rock” in Morrow Bay to catch the waves in the shadow of the 500-foot tall, 23-million-year-old volcanic plug. He was as excited about surfing there as he was about the unit they had reserved; the leather couches and chairs looked as comfortable as the bed and Adrian hoped they’d christen every surface while they were there.

His face burned at the thought; he was happy Pope and Craig were staying somewhere else. He didn’t mind surfing and dining with them but he didn’t need his brothers-in-law listening in on them.

Deran pulled him close as everyone else filed out. “Was this what you wanted?”

Adrian turned in his arms and hugged him tight. “It was perfect. Thank you.” He leaned back. “I know it’s not Long Caye but it’ll still be—”

Deran cut him off with a kiss. “I don’t need Belize, Adrian. I just need you.”

It was exactly what Adrian needed to hear. Instead of pinching himself to make sure he was awake, he twirled the band around his finger.

“I feel the same.” He could’ve stared into Deran’s eyes forever except Craig told them to get their asses in gear.

Adrian laughed. He had brothers-in-law.

He had a husband he loved with all his heart.

Things finally seemed settled. Comfortable. Like coming home.

-0-

They’d had sex on the leather chaise lounge with the thick padded back and arms and Adrian was still sleeping the sleep of the well fucked. Deran had wiped him down, tucked him into the king-sized bed and cuddled him close.

And they said marriage sex was boring; he quietly snorted. 

He’d thought returning to Belize would be some sort of closure but he was happy that hadn’t worked out, all except the part where Adrian had almost been stressed into a nervous breakdown.

His husband—he didn’t think he’d ever get tired of that—was one of the strongest people Deran knew but he was also fragile. Deran vowed to himself he would do a better job of taking care of Adrian, of showing him how much he meant to him, in the coming years.

For now, he admired both Adrian’s clean profile as he lolled against Deran’s shoulder as well as the way the moonlight sparkled on the water outside the window. 

They hadn’t needed closure; they’d needed a fresh beginning. 

He hugged Adrian’s pliant closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Here, with Adrian in his arms, was home.

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was loss of voice.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
